Payback
by ReversedSam
Summary: It's femmeslash, so best not to read if that's not your thing.


"Hey babe."

"Hey you." I say with a smile as my girlfriend enters the layout room I've been working in for the past few hours.

"I brought you coffee." She tells me as she walks to the far side of the room and sits down, looking over the paperwork I've left there. "How's it going?"

"Slowly, but I should be finished soon." I make my way over to where she's sitting.

"Good, because you promised me a date tonight, so I want you home and rested, no overtime today, remember Sidle?" She warns.

"Yes Miss Willows." I tease. Earning myself a smile.

"So tell me what you've found?"

"Well, I found an inconsistency with..."

"What colour panties do you have on today?"

My head snaps in her direction as I register what she's just asked me. Clearly I misheard because there is not a trace of amusement or any sign that she just asked me that.

"What did you say?" I shake my head, thankfully she doesn't know what I thought she said. Get your mind out of the gutter Sara.

"I asked what colour panties you have on." She says, as if she's asking me the time. "It's not a hard question, Oh..." She smiles. "Unless you're not wearing..."

"I'm wearing panties." I say, a little incredulous at her question, or rather at her asking me it here and now.

"So tell me what colour." She retorts. "I could just find out for myself." She states as she leans forward a little, hand moving towards my pants.

"Black, I have on black panties, okay?" I say, sounding a little too panicked.

Her grin widens as she settles back onto her seat. "See, wasn't that hard was it? Matching bra?"

"Catherine? We're in the middle of work." I tell her as if she doesn't know. As if she isn't doing this partly because if that, because I can't react, given that the front wall of the room is glass.

She doesn't even reply, just raises an eyebrow and waits for my answer.

I don't even know why I'm bothering. She'll win, she always does, as soon as she decides to torment me like this I've already lost. Damn she's good, and damn her for knowing that as much as I'd deny it, I love when she does this.

"Yes, matching bra." I say. Resigning myself to defeat.

"Very sexy." She drawls as her eyes travel over my body.

"You know, I love you in black underwear." Her voice drops slightly as she speaks and a small shiver runs down my spine, reminding me of why I both love and hate this little game of hers.

"Very, very rarely, you look almost as good in clothes as you do naked ...almost." She practically purrs at me, sending shivers down my spine once more. "You in black underwear is one of those rare occasions."

I make the foolish mistake of looking at her as she finishes speaking. Immediately wishing I hadn't. Her eyes are filled with heat and an almost feral smile is firmly in place.

We're in the middle of one of the layout rooms, the woman has clearly gone crazy.

"You're adorable when you're flustered." She says with a smile.

I give her my best incredulous look and pretend to concentrate on the papers in front of me.

"I love you in those faded blue jeans too, especially with a black tank top. I love your pink pj's and how cute you look when you've just woken up. I love your smile, your hair when you put those lazy curls in it and I have to give those legs a mention." She finishes with a little laugh.

I watch her as she reels off her list, a huge smile covering my face. She always knows exactly what to say to make me feel amazing.

"Thank you."

"See, I can be nice." She laughs. "So, Tell me what you like to see me in."

I can't help smile at her question. I'd love her in a bin bag, should she decide to wear one.

"Okay, but before I answer, you do realise the longer you distract me, the longer I have to stay here to get this finished, and if I recall correctly you said no overtime today."

"I'll live." She shrugs. "Now spill it."

"Okay, fine." I laugh. "My Harvard T-shirt, the oversized one, your black pinstripe pants, anything blue, your jumpsuit and your glasses, to name a few. Your eyes, first thing I ever noticed about you was those gorgeous eyes." I can't help smile at the memory, from the moment I met her I've loved her eyes.

I watch her smile as I talk, hoping my words mean as much to her as hers did to me.

"Your Harvard T-shirt? Why that? She says, giving me a puzzled look.

"You borrowed it to sleep in the first night you stayed at my apartment."

"Yeah?"

"I erm..." I stop for a second, finding myself picturing her in the T-shirt. "...I love the way it stops just below your ass, but shows off your legs. Because it's too big it hides what's underneath, but teases you with little glimpses of your body. Makes me really, really want to take it off and see." My voice drops as I talk, my hormones jumping to life because all I can think of now is her in my T-shirt and me taking it off for her.

"If I remember correctly, that's exactly what you did that night." She husks as her eyebrow arches. I feel my knees weaken as I watch her slowly run her tongue along her top lip, god that's sexy. My mind automatically conjures up images involving her tongue that I wish I wasn't thinking right now.

"Want me to tell you what else I love?" She asks.

I quickly nod, hoping to get the conversation back to where it was a few minutes ago. I could handle that.

Her sly grin tells me she's probably not having the same idea as me. And once she starts talking, her voice all low and husky. I know I'm in trouble.

"I love your mouth, how it feels on my body, how your hands feel when you're making love to me. I love feeling your body arch into my touches. I love how you get when I tease you, all needy and desperate for me, begging me to take you. I love how you sound when you're moaning my name in release." Her voice is so damn sexy right now. "I love how you taste."

Fuck, this woman is just not right.

I can't believe how quickly I respond to her. I did have self-control once didn't I? "I need to work." I croak out without even thinking in an attempt to get myself out of this situation.

"Okay baby, I'll just stay here for a while, watch you work." She tells me, her voice casual once more.

I stare at her blankly for a second, god she's good at this. She knows I can't work now and especially not while she's here. She needs to leave, then I can try to regain some composure, then maybe, just maybe, some concentration.

I ponder for a second what the people walking past must be thinking. The clear glass wall lets everyone see Catherine sitting at the end of the table, looking pleased with herself and me standing next to her, probably looking dazed right about now.

"You know I'll repay you for this when we get home." I tell her in a stupid attempt to dissuade her from continuing. I'm an idiot sometimes, really I am.

She laughs a little before replying. God, even her laugh is sexy. "Good, the things you do to me woman." Her eyes close briefly and she softly bites her bottom lip. "You know I will love every single second of it." I watch her eyebrow raise as she speaks. "That's if you even last till we get home. You have a thing for car sex lately, not that I'm complaining."

Damn her. Since when was I so officially whipped?

"Maybe I won't repay you at all? Maybe I'll tease you, as you like to do to me." I state. Even in my own head I'm laughing at the stupidity of that statement. We've already established the fact that I'm whipped, that I have zero will-power when it comes to her.

I watch her bite her lip again, although this time it's probably to stop herself from laughing. "Then maybe, you'll get to watch." She husks.

"Jesus fucking Christ Catherine." I gasp as images flood my mind once more. She hasn't even touched me, has barely been speaking to me for ten minutes and already I'm so turned on, I want her so badly I can't think.

And there's not a damn thing I can do about it right now.

"Go get some work done." She instructs, her voice dropping once more, my body immediately reacting to her tone.

I grip the table once more to steady myself, take a few deep breaths and look at her once more. "Please Catherine. Let me finish here, then I'm yours."

"Nice try baby, I do love it when you beg, but..." She gets up from her seat and stands next to me so there's only a few inches between us, leaning in to purr into my ear. "You, are mine anyway." Before pulling back.

I decide right then to just go along with her, then if I survive, I am determined to think of a way to get her back for this.

I turn around so I'm facing the huge white board behind me, trying to concentrate on the evidence I've written on it. And because it enables me to lean back against the table, for some reason my legs are a little shaky right now.

"Have I told you how sexy you look when you're working in the lab?" She asks. I nod my head in response, not even looking at her, much to her amusement.

She's moved so she's standing right next to me, her front flush against My side, her hand on my lower back, thumb softly stroking the skin, making my whole back tingle.

"I love watching your hands when you work, strong, confident and controlled yet soft and giving, gentle and attentive." As she speaks her fingers trace random patterns down my arm and over my hand. "I can't help imagining them on my body whenever I watch you working."

Her free hand moves to my stomach, pushing my top up a little and running her fingers over the newly exposed skin. I'd try stop her but my hands are busy gripping the table behind me.

"I want you." She husks. "I'm going to take you right here." She's crazy, but I know very well that she is deadly serious. "Right now."

My breath catches at her words, my eyes look to outside the lab, Nobody is paying attention to us, everyone is used to seeing us like this, it's no secret we're together. As usual it's busy, people working in the lab opposite, people walking past, people standing and talking. People including Grissom and Sofia. They both offer me a smile when they see me, I do my best to return it, but my mind is otherwise occupied.

"What do you think they'll do Sara? What do you think they'll say?" Catherine asks when she sees what I'm looking at. "Let's find out shall we."

My attention is quickly drawn back to Catherine as her hand slides up my top, straight under my bra to cup my breast, massaging softly before focusing on my already hard nipple. I can't help whimpering at the contact. She doesn't stay there for long though, just long enough to make me want more. Then I watch. Mesmerised, my eyes glued to her hand as it slides back down my stomach. Her fingers get to work on the buttons of my pants, I think I'm in a state of disbelief that she's actually doing this here.

"Spread your legs a little for me baby." She commands. My legs seem to take on a life of their own as they defy my orders and immediately follow her command.

I hear her moan into my ear, obviously happy with my acquiescence and I shiver in response. "So sexy." She whispers.

"Oh God." Escapes my lips in a low moan as the last button of my jeans is popped. And remembering where we are I bite my lip to stop myself moaning again.

"I see you're a little more turned on by this than you'd care to admit." She husks and I can hear the smugness in her voice. I'd try to dispute her claim but she's right. The thought of being caught is making this more exciting.

As she slides her fingers into my panties and teases through my curls, I hold my breath in anticipation.

A second later and much to my confusion she pulls her hand away and takes a step back. "On second thoughts, I'll wait till later." She smirks. What the...?

I reach for her, needing to get her back where she was, but she takes another step back. She's looking very pleased with herself. "Catherine?" I manage to say, I'm so desperate for her right now, and it's all her doing. I think I might explode if she doesn't touch me soon.

"Sorry baby." She shrugs. "I have a date tonight, and since shift finished almost two hours ago, I think I should go home and sleep. We'll finish this later." She says as she turns and heads towards the door.

Ah, right, okay. I'm doing overtime when she specifically asked me not to, not only that, I didn't even notice. She's been looking forward to this date all week. So this has been my punishment for not leaving on time. "You couldn't have just told me?" I shout after her, well I say shout, but it sounded more like a whine.

She doesn't even look at me when she answers. "What can I say? Payback's a bitch." She laughs.

I watch the slight sway of her hips as she walks away. I can't believe she just did that. My girlfriend is evil, very evil. So why is it I'm bagging and tagging everything as quickly as I can so I can run after her? Oh yeah, because I'm whipped and I have some making up to do.

Although, after what she just did to me. I'm thinking a little payback of my own is in order.

END

A/N If you liked it, please tell me, if you hated it, please tell me that too.


End file.
